The presently disclosed embodiments relates to a data communication system to be utilized in a direct digital marking (printing) system, namely utilizing wireless communications to transfer millions of bits of data between a print engine and a novel imaging member.
There are two conventional color printing technology platforms, i.e., inkjet and xerography, and other new color printing technology platform, i.e., digital flexo or digital offset printing. Each of these color printing technology platforms have highly complex print systems, which leads to complicated print processes, high box (device) cost, and high print run cost.
New advances in nanotechnology and display technology have led to the development/discovery that a digital electric field can be created utilizing an electric field induced hole injection reaction between a patternable hole injection nanomaterial and the Xerox charge (hole) transport layer. For example, in application Ser. Nos. 12/539,397 and 12/539,557, entitled Digital Electrostatic Latent Image Generator, and entitled Digital Electrostatic Latent Image Generating Member, Carbon Nanotube (CNT) and PEDOT were found to inject holes efficiently to the Xerox charge transport layer (CTL, TPD in polycarbonate) under the influence of an electric field. CNT and PEDOT are patternable using nanofabrication techniques and thus pixels can be made in the micron dimension. When these pixels are overcoated with the TPD CTL, digital latent images may be created and these pixels may be integrated into the appropriate backplane technology to fully digitize the printing system.
In addition, in a xerographic development system, latent image generation, and toner development can also occur without using the conventional combination of the ROS/Laser and charger thus simplifying the generation of latent electrostatic images compared to xerography. This has been discussed in application Ser. No. 12/869,605, entitled “Direct Digital Marking Systems.” Illustratively, a bilayer device comprising a PEDOT hole injection layer and the TPD CTL may be mounted an OPC drum in the CRU. The drum was rotated through the development nip and a toner image was observed in the post-development region. As the bilayer member first contacted the magnetic brush, the bias on the magnetic brush induced a hole injection reaction to create the electrostatic latent image on the CTL surface of the bilayer. This was followed by toner development before the bilayer member exited the development nip. This two step process was accomplished within the development nip, resulting in direct toner printing without laser/ROS, charger or photoreceptor. The permanent image may be obtained by transferring the toned image to paper following fusing.
This nano image marker and the direct digital printing process can also be extended to print with flexo ink, offset ink and liquid toner, as is discussed in application Ser. No. 12/854,526, entitled “Electrostatic Digital Offset/Flexo Printing.” Thus, the new direct printing concept may be regarded as a potential new digital printing platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,909 (to inventors Hass and Kubby) describes an apparatus for forming an imaging member. The apparatus includes an array of high voltage thin-film transistors (TFT) and capacitors. A latent image is formed by applying DC bias to each TFT using a High Voltage Power Supply and charged-area detection (CAD)-type development. FIG. 1 illustrates an array of thin film transistors in the apparatus for forming an imaging member. The array 10 is arranged in a rectangular matrix of 5 rows and 5 columns. Although only five rows and columns are illustrated, in embodiments of the invention located in devices that print or image on an 8.5 inch by 11-inch array having a 600 dpi resolution, the array will have about 3×105 transistors which would correspond to 3×105 million pixel cells. In addition, for 1200 dpi resolution, the array would have 7×105 transistors and 7×105 pixel cells.
The array 10 when coupled to a bilayer imaging member consisting of hole injection pixels overcoated with a hole transport layer generates latent images from digital information supplied by a computer 44 (e.g., a print engine) to a controller 42. The controller 42 may be referred to as a digital front end (“DFE”). The computer supplies digital signals to a controller 42 (or DFE), which decomposes the digital signals into bits in the utilized color space (e.g., the CMYK or the RGB color space). The bits represent different colors with different intensities that the printer utilizes to print the image. The controller 42 directs the operation of the array 10 through a plurality of interface devices including a decoder 12, a refresh circuit 18, and a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter 16.
In contrast to other active matrix products (such as a television or monitor), which are static, the new nano imaging member (whether connected to or part of a belt or drum) is expected to be moving during the printing process. Millions of bits will need to be transmitted to the moving imaging member to create the digital electric field. Thus, a serious challenge arises to commutate the backplane with the driving electronic while the belts (or drum) are moving. While the belt or drum is moving, millions of bits and also electric current are being supplied to the backplane.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that provide the large amount of data and/or electric current to the moving nano imaging member in a printing device in an accurate and cost-effective manner.